Professor Layton and the Dating Crashers
by KatloverzofAquitaine68
Summary: Emmy Altava and Luke Triton are paid by Alphonse Dalston to "crash" the date of Randall Ascot and Angela Ledore. Note: The characters' personalitites might have changed a bit. There are spoiler alerts in hear if you have not played Miracle Mask. I worked really hard on this and I hope that you enjoy :) I did not write the Professor Layton series. This is fictional.
1. The BestWorst Day

_Chapter 1_

In Angela Ledore's mind, it was the perfect summer day. That morning, she had spent hours walking outside in the morning dew and sun rays with Randall Ascot, the love of her life. That afternoon, Randall and she had cuddled on the porch, pouring their hearts out to each other. Now, she was dining with him at the dimly lit Chou d'amor (love cabbage) restaurant. Ever since Randall had gotten back into her life, every day had been absolutely wonderful. Rain or sun, day or night, Angela knew that she would always have Randall. There would be no more perilous expeditions to the Akbadain Ruins. There would be no more talk of the Mask of Chaos or the Mask of Order. Randall would never again be separated from her. He would forever be with her.

In Alphonse Dalston's mind, this was **not** a magical day. You could say that Alphonse's day had been just fine until he saw Angela and Randall smooching on the Ledores' porch. That was definitely **not** okay with him. Ever since the seventh grade, he had had a major crush on Angela Ledore. While Randall and Alphonse were competitors/friends, Alphonse was very jealous of Randall's relationship with Angela. The fact that Alphonse owned the Chou d'amor where Angela and Randala were having a dinner date was absolutely, positively **not** okay. He had been planning on asking Angela out that evening too (even though he knew Angela would have said, "Uh, no.") There had to be a way for Alphonse to get rid of Randall so that **he** could finally get the girl. But how?

Then, he saw Emmy and Luke.


	2. The Meeting

_Chapter 2_

When Emmy saw Alphonse coming towards Luke and her table, she knew that she should immediately have said, "no". Unfortunately, that's not what she said. "Oh man, why is he looking at us? What's he gonna get us into this time?" Emmy mumbled under her breath. "I don't know. All I know is that we should run away **now**," Luke hissed back. "If we get into another fight with someone Emmy, the Professor is going to kill us." "Relax Luke! He's not going to ask us for anything **that** severe…" Emmy said through a gritted, smiling mouth. _At least I hope not_…she thought to herself.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Emmy and Monsieur Luke!" boomed Alphonse, "how are you this lovely evening?" "What do you want, Alphonse?" snarled Luke, "It better not involve explosives or combat, because we're not your minions!" "Oh! Luke, you're so funny…minions…." _Pause_ "All right listen up, punks. I need you to get Randall out of here before I lose my freaking mind, okay?" "Wait what! But I would never do that…" Luke gasped in shock. Alphonse (knowing Luke) handed him a twenty-dollar bill. "It's a deal. Come on Emmy, we've got a man to kidnap," Luke said.


	3. What do to usewhat to use

_Chapter 3_

The first place that Emmy and Luke went to search for supplies (to kidnap Randall) was the janitor's closet. There they found Christmas lights, banana peels (was the janitor a monkey?), and Goth clothing (apparently a Goth monkey).

"What are we going to do with this stuff?" Luke asked.

"I've got an idea," Emmy replied with a devious smirk.

Luke liked Emmy's plan. Everything about the plan was awesome from the fact that they were using Christmas lights and (of course) the opportunity to chunk bananas at random people. There was just one odd thing about the plan: what they were wearing.

Luke and Emmy walked out of the janitor's closet in **style**. Dressed from head to toe in complete black and wearing fake nose piercings, Luke felt completely embarrassed but (at the same time) cool. In her knee high boots and fake tattoos reading, "Die", Emmy was pretty creepy looking.

She turned towards Luke and said, "Let's do this."


	4. Attack!

_Chapter 4_

Because of the size of the restaurant, it took Emmy and Luke a long time to locate where exactly Angela and Randall were sitting. Finally, Emmy found them.

"Look! There's that rebel! Let's book him! ATTACK!" Emmy screamed as she leapt over the nearest table with her stream of red and green Christmas lights raised, ready to strike her victim. Luke slammed into her and pinned her behind the nearest "Kiss the Chef" sign just before Randall turned around.

"Are you crazy? They could have seen us!" Luke hissed at Emmy who had managed to tangle herself in her Christmas lights within five seconds.

"Fine! I see your point. We'll go for the less venomous attack," sighed Emmy in disappointment.


	5. Attack Again!

_Chapter 5_

"Alright, are you ready Luke?" Emmy asked.

"Yeah, I think so. What if I mess up?" Luke nervously questioned as he picked up a bundle of bananas from Emmy's green-checkered satchel.

"Just pretend that the bananas are the only thing that can distract Randall from destroying the universe," Emmy replied as if this was something that every person thought about.

"…But why does Randall have to be attacking the universe? Can I pretend that~" Luke whined.

"Just throw the freaking bananas, Luke!"

"Okay, okay, got it!"

Meanwhile…

"Randall, are you kidding me? Today has been wonderful!" Angela laughed at the dinner table.

"I know, I just didn't want to, you know, go overboard on spending time together. I would never want to bother you from your state business with Henry," Randall shyly answered. Angela took Randall's hand and looked him in the eyes.

"If I could, I would spend every second of every day with you, Randall. I love it when we spend time together. It feels so…good, you know? I love you and I loved today."

"I love you more, Angela." Angela looked down, flustered with happiness. Randall looked at the diamond ring in his hand. _**Now is the time**_, he thought to himself.

He stared at Angela for a while before quietly saying, "Well Angela, I…I really love you and I was kind of thinking that we're ready for…for…"

"Go on. I'm listening!" Angela encouraged, trying to hide her smile.

"Well, Angela I've been trying to do this for a long time, even before I disappeared, and I was wondering…will you~"

Just then, Randall was abruptly slammed into by what felt like a million bananas (ouch) and a ten year-old child screaming, "DIE BLOODY MARY!" (really ouch). Angela gasped as a Goth looking Luke beat the living snot out of her **almost** husband-to-be.

"Why Luke! I was so close to being married! I can't stand being single for another week!" Angela hollered at Luke as she tried to pry him off of Randall.

Back behind the _Kiss the Chef _sign, Emmy was being thoroughly entertained by a psycho Goth Luke attacking a screaming Randall while a bright red Angela attacked Luke with her high heel from behind.

She thought about staying there and taking pictures of the incident but then thought, "Nah. Why not join the fun?" Emmy then leaped over the sign, her Christmas lights raised high, screaming, "FOR NARNIA!"

Before long, she was choking Angela from behind with her handy-dandy Christmas lights while Angela screamed, "WHAT THE HECK! WHAT THE HECK!"

_A few moment_s_ later…_

"WHOA! WHOA! BREAK IT UP GUYS AND GALS!" Alphonse hollered from behind as his security guards ripped Luke and Emmy off of Angela and Randall. For a second, the foursome just stared at the rest of the crowded restaurant, hundreds of people with their mouths hanging open in sheer shock. Then, Emmy broke the silence.

"He started it!" Emmy yelled pointing towards Alphonse.

"Thanks a lot, Emmy…" Alphonse mumbled, his forehead beading with sweat.

"Wait you started this?" Randall gasped, exasperated from the attack.

"Well…er…I've really got to get going…" Alphonse swallowed as he left the room.

Angela gaped at Luke and Emmy, "you did this because he **told** you to?"

"He paid us to, actually…" Luke mumbled, fidgeting with his Goth styled belt end.

A long conversation commenced.


	6. Plot foiled!

Chapter 6

_During the conversation, all of the people at the restaurant quietly left, trying to avoid Luke and Emmy in fear of being savagely attacked. When the conversation was over, Angela and Randall stormed back to their car and kept alarm sensors near their bedside tables that night, in fear of being once again attacked by Emmy and Luke._

After the long conversation…

"Well, that was a great day!" Luke laughed as Emmy and he left the restaurant. He was silenced by Emmy's hard glare.

"Luke! We got kicked out of the Chou d'amor! Are you insane?" Emmy hollered back.

"I know but, still, it's kind of funny…" Luke snorted.

"Luke!" Emmy snapped.

"Well at least the Professor didn't see~"

Just then, a small red car whirled around the corner of the street and stopped abruptly in front of Emmy and Luke. A man in a high collared black jacket, orange sweater, and familiar top hat stepped out of the automobile. The look on his face was not one of joy.

_Luke: _"Oh-

_Emma:_ "Dang it."

_**~Fin~**_


End file.
